


Date Night

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Flirting, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin loves date night. He just didn't expect it to be interrupted
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warm-up piece based on the prompt from Bwebins :)

Merlin loved date night.

It was his favourite night, when he’d done all his chores early and pleaded with Arthur until the King reluctantly let him have the night off, presuming he wanted to go to the Tavern. He never corrected him, if only because he never wanted to lose the joy of having this night to themselves.

It had started at Merlin’s request, a night when they didn’t have to worry about duty, about the King or Camelot or Magic or anything. It was simply a night when the Court Sorcerer of Camelot could enjoy his evening, drinking wine and eating the finest foods his Magic could summon.

‘You should have seen the Princess’s face! So disappointed!’ Gwaine laughed, chewing on a piece of fruit while Merlin glanced down at Lancelot, watching the Knight blush dark red.

‘I didn’t know how to flirt with her!’ Lancelot was the noble one. The one that would do as the King asked, like flirting with one of the visiting ladies to try and make her more agreeable to the marriage proposals that Arthur had thought up, with Morgana’s ideas.

‘You know how to flirt with me.’ Merlin pointed out, spooning up some dessert and offering it out to the Knight he was perched upon. Lancelot’s mouth opened, licking it up in an act that shouldn’t have made Merlin’s stomach flip like it did.

‘Merls, you’re easy to flirt with.’ Gwaine threw a strawberry at him, Merlin catching it before biting into the fruit.

‘Plus, I actually have an interest in you.’ Lancelot’s thumb caught the juice his mouth missed, before Merlin sucked it clean.

He didn’t miss the way Lancelot’s eyes darkened, nor Gwaine’s feral grin.

‘Really, you Knights should be happy to obey your King.’ Merlin teased, sitting back in the chair and watching as Gwaine scooted his chair closer.

‘What if I want to obey someone else?’ Gwaine dared, Lancelot sighing.

While Lancelot was noble, Gwaine was rebellious. His tongue was treasonous, like now, as he swore fealty to Merlin over the King of Camelot.

Despite Lancelot protesting, he knew the Knight agreed.

‘I don’t think Lance agrees with me kneeling for you.’ Gwaine murmured, still on one knee as Merlin bent to kiss him sweetly. He tasted of wine, and of the strawberries they’d been snacking on.

‘Oh trust me, I can feel how much he agrees.’ Merlin wiggled in Lancelot’s lap, laughed as the Knight dragged him back up from Gwaine’s lips.

‘Minx.’ He breathed out, kissing the bottom of Merlin’s ear in a way that had the Warlock shuddering.

‘I think that’s more the thought of you kneeling, sweetheart.’ Gwaine drawled, undressing him with his eyes while Merlin thought about doing just that.

Before he could, however, the doors to his Chambers were thrown open.

Merlin yelped, Lancelot pulling him back to cover his lap, while Gwaine simply looked across.

Arthur froze, blinked, then slowly looked between them.

‘What’s going on here?’ It may have been a question, but Merlin could hear the accusatory tone.

‘Nothing, Sire.’

‘Date night.’

‘Hot sex.’

Both Lancelot and Merlin frowned at Gwaine, who waggled his eyebrows playfully, his hand coming down to Merlin’s thigh.

Arthur drew in a breath, ready to speak, before he apparently thought better of it.

‘Right. I’ll… uh, I’ll just go.’ He gestured to the door, still looking between them in confusion.

‘I would say you could stay for dessert, Princess, but I’m afraid Merlin’s the one on the menu.’ The Warlock squawked, Lancelot tried his best not to throttle him, and Gwaine just smiled up at Arthur.

The King shut the door pretty sharply.

‘You should lock it.’ Lancelot advised, Merlin’s Magic obeying, before he looked back to the two Knights.

‘Dessert time?’ He questioned, giggling when Gwaine pounced.

He did love date night.


End file.
